Soul x Kid (A music inspired story)
by twerk4dtg
Summary: Soul x Kid yaoi inspired by the song brightside by The Killers


**AN: This is a song story short. I love this song and I thought it would be perfect for my story.**

**I don't own anything. A little bit of lemon/dirty parts. **

**Hope you like it x3**

Soul x Kid

by The Killers

Kid:

"S..Soul~" I could hear her voice on the other side of the door.

"Damn it Maka" I could hear Soul panting and grunting.

I slowly step away from me and Soul's apartment. I try my best to hold back my tears and walk away. I walk down the corridor back to the elevator. As I step inside the elevator, Maka and Soul are stepping out of the apartment. Soul looks and sees me.

"Damn it… KID!" He ran toward me but the door closed before he could make it halfway to me.

My tears spill out of my eyes and I sniffle trying to hold them back a little longer. I step out of the elevator and walk out as calmly as possible. When outside I whistle for a cab and wait.

"KID! Kid I'm sorry!" I keep my back turned and step into the cab. As I close the door, Soul rushes faster to me with a smirking Maka behind him. Her evil grin mocking me from a far.

"Hey man, where you wanna go?" I turn my attention to the cab driver and realize I don't have anywhere to stay. I quickly think of someone and answer.

"Maplewood Dr. 1682" The driver looks back at me worriedly then drives off with a crying Soul behind the cab. I look back for a moment and watch as the bitch comforts my man.

My man…

I frown at myself and wonder what will happen. I have a flow of memories cloud my mind. All I could think of was him…

Our first kiss…

"_Hey Kid" The white haired boy from my memories smiled at me with his cocky grin. His sharp teeth shining back at me._

"_Yeah Soul?" I blush slightly causing my pale face to show color._

"_I heard somethin about cha" I couldn't help but gulp when he said this. My fear at that moment was worse than ever before._

"_I heard that you like someone…" I stared up at him, trying with all my might not to run._

"_I..Is that so…" And after that my mind went blank. I felt a warm sensation on my lips that invaded my mind with thoughts of him…_

_Soul slowly pulled away and smiled down at me with the same cocky grin as before._

"_He likes you too"_

My mind came back slowly as I noticed my surroundings. I payed the driver and stepped out the car. I looked up at the house in front of me and sighed. I slowly walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. I was greeted by my twin sister.

"Kid? What are ya doin here?" I hug my sister tightly and cry softly on her warm shoulder. I feel her rub my back and pull my weeping body into the house.

"D..Dee Dee… him and Maka… that bitch.. THAT WHORE! Soul and that whore were… f..fucking in my apartment. In our… apartment…." I could hear my sister growl as she listened to me talk.

"I'm gonna fucking kill him!"

"N..No wait…." Death the Girl looked down at me and sighed.

"Wanna sit on the couch wrapped in blankets and eat chocolate and ice cream?" I nod my head slowly, still crying softly.

She walked me to the couch and gave me a box of tissues to clean myself up. She walked off to grab more stuff. I looked out the nearest window and my mind went on him.

Our first time…

"_S..Soul~" I moaned loudly as I clawed at his back slowly. He only growled in my ear and went faster, making my moans grow louder._

"_Do you like that Kid?" He whispered into my ear, giving me small chills that made me whimper._

"_Sooul~ Don't do that… I..I'm gonna cum" After that Soul pounded the same spot repeatedly, making me scream his name at the top of my lungs. He lifted his head from my shoulder and looked over my naked body. He smiled down at me._

"_I love you Kid" He looked into my eyes with sincerity and love… or so I thought._

"_I love you too Soul" and I truly meant it. With all my heart. But he didn't…_

"_I'm cumming!" I could feel him fill me as I squirted my cum. It got on our stomachs but all we did was hold and kiss each other._

Then I snap back into reality and watch my sister walk back to me with blankets and her stash of chocolates. She smiles weakly and hands me the stuff. I snuggle up with the blankets while she brings back a tub of ice cream and two large spoons.

"Kid… If he tries to win you back what would you do…" My sister looked at me with a serious face as she placed the tub of ice cream on my lap and sat next to me. The question caught me off guard. I seriously didn't know.

"I.. I would take him back…" I looked down and frowned at myself. But it's true… I would take him back. He means that much to me.

"D..Dee… could you sing that song… I think I understand it now…" she nods and starts to sing the song softly.

_I'm coming out of my cage  
>And I've been doing just fine<br>Gotta gotta be down  
>Because I want it all<em>

I cry softly and curl up tighter.

_It started out with a kiss  
>How did it end up like this?<br>It was only a kiss  
>It was only a kiss<em>

My sister holds me as she sings.

_Now I'm falling asleep  
>And she's calling a cab<br>While he's having a smoke  
>And she's taking a drag<em>

_Now they're going to bed  
>And my stomach is sick<br>And it's all in my head_

I tremble as memories of me and him flood my mind.

_But she's touching his chest now  
>He takes off her dress now<br>Let me go_

_And I just can't look its killing me  
>And taking control<em>

I hear the doorbell ring and know who it is but we don't move.

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea  
>Swimming through sick lullabies<br>Choking on your alibis_

_But it's just the price I pay  
>Destiny is calling me<br>Open up my eager eyes  
>'Cause I'm Mr Brightside<em>

She finally stops and opens the door. Soul is standing on the other side with flowers. I sigh and walk to him knowing I'll take him back whether I like it or not. Because I'm and I believe he will change even though I know deep down he won't…

**AN: Hey everyone :3 I hope you liked this short story. I love the idea of kid having a sister so I had to add Death the Girl. And I did add a chocolate and ice cream healing session and I regret nothing. **


End file.
